Serpientes y Leones
by MelinaCG
Summary: ¿El cálido corazón de un león puede ser capaz de dominar hasta al más frío corazón de una serpiente? Los Slytherin por naturaleza nos expresan sus sentimientos pero cuando ellos creen que la persona indicada llega todo puede cambiar.
1. Insomnio

Siempre fui el tipo de chica que nunca se había quedado despierta hasta tarde solo por estar pensando en un chico,pero como cambian las cosas. Ahora estoy en mi cama recostada cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy en brazos de Morfeo,no es así,desearía poder hacerlo pero mi mente simplemente no me deja,al contrario solo puedo ver ese par de ojos verdes.

¿Cómo llegue a este punto? vaya ni yo misma lo sé. Solo puedo recordar que estaba en el andén 9 3/4 con mi hermana Daphne despidiéndonos de nuestros padres para poder subir al tren que nos llevaría al último año en Hogwarts.

Nos despedimos tranquilamente, yo me adelante a subir ya que Daphne se quedó en una seria plática con mi padre le reste importancia a este asunto y subí. Tenía la sensación de haber olvidado algo justo iba pérdida en mis pensamientos cuando estrepitosamente choque con alguien o algo no supe hasta que levante la vista.

-Discúlpame caminaba distraído, ¿te encuentras bien?-su voz era amable y atenta.

-Si estoy bien, ten más cuidado- le dije en tono osco no podía evitarlo, yo también iba distraída pero me lleve un buen golpe.

Me acomode la ropa y levante la mirada, sus ojos eran de un color sorprendentemente llamativo pero había algo más tal vez era la calidez que emanaba de ellos que hacía que fueran perfectos. Deje de ver sus ojos para ver la cara del estudiante al que pertenecían semejantes ojos, tal fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que el dueño de aquel factor tan atractivo era Potter. Casi me voy de espaldas cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba fantaseando con el.¡Por Merlín, Astoria! Me reprochó mi mente, algo acalorada pase por su lado,entre al vagón de Slytherin y me senté con mis amigos tratando de ignorar pensamientos que involucraran al Gryffindor.

Bueno así es como mi falta de sueño comenzó, ya había pasado una semana de clases y cada noche ocurría lo mismo no dejaba de pensar en él. Pero que estúpida eres Astoria me decía a mi misma una y otra vez, el es un Gryffindor y no cualquier Gryffindor, es Potter, tu casa lo odia,tus amigos lo odian, tu lo odias.

Un momento, yo no odiaba a Potter, solo que nunca me agrado, tal vez sea por que siempre sentí que se vanagloriaba de ser el Elegido.¡Ja! Las misma palabras de Draco, ser su amiga y escuchar todo lo dice a repercutido en mi. Pero tengo mis propias opiniones acerca de él, tal vez no sea tan nefasto como creí. ¡Por Morgana! Que estoy diciendo, yo soy una Slytherin y el es todo lo que un buen Gryffindor debe ser, que tontería estar perdiendo mi tiempo en algo que es totalmente ilógico. Basta ya,solo fue algo casual,algo sin importancia,algo que no me debe quitar el sueño,solo fue una coincidencia, sólo eso.


	2. Situaciones

El gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos disfrutando su desayuno, la comida abundaba en las cuatro mesas. La primer semana ya había pasado con tranquilidad, había sido como acostumbrarse nuevamente el ir a clases, pero esta segunda semana que empezaba ya todo volvía a la normalidad; clases y trabajos por igual.  
En la mesa de Gryffindor todos platicaban animadamente, sobre todo tres personas.  
Ron, come más despacio la comida no se irá de tu plato- comentó Hermione mirándolo con expresión divertida.  
Es que hoy amaneci con mucha hambre, tu sabes que esto de empezar otra semana y que ya nos van a dejar más trabajos hace que me ponga un poco nervioso- dijo Ron tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza- ¿o tu no estás nervioso Harry?.  
No hay por qué estarlo, creo que será un buen año- exclamó el ojiverde con un sonrisa.  
¿Y tu por que tan feliz?- preguntó Hermione con interés.  
No lo sé, soy capitán del equipo de Quidditch eso me hace feliz- dijo Harry con felicidad.  
Eso ya de veía venir Harry, sabes que era tu puesto desde el principio- le dijo Ron acompañado de una palmada amistosa en la espalda.  
Si Harry te lo ganaste con muy buenos méritos como debe ser- secundó Hermione orgullosa por su amigo.  
Ojala todos consiguieran así su puesto, pero ve a Malfoy es un idiota y ahora el capitán de Slytherin - exclamó Ron con tono molesto y mirando en dirección a la mesa de las serpientes, donde el rubio se encontraba sentando con su ya conocido grupo de amigos; Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Astoria y Daphne.  
Siento llevarte la contraria amigo pero hace poco lo vi jugar y te puedo decir que no lo hace mal- replicó Harry mirando en la misma dirección - aún que no dudo que haya dejado de ser un tramposo en el juego  
De cualquier forma Gryffindor tiene el mejor equipo, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo Hermione con aire animado.  
Claro Herms nosotros tenemos a los mejores- contestó Harry con entusiasmo.  
Odio tener que verle la cara otra vez - decía Ron mientras mordida su tostada con enojo- él y sus estúpidos amigos.  
Tranquilo Ron, lo superarás como todos los años- dijo Hermione  
Si Ron, chicos creo que ya es hora de irnos tenemos que ir a Herbologia - mencionó Harry viendo su nuevo horario.  
Si vamos-dijo Hermione.  
El trío salió del comedor con rumbo al invernadero No.6, pero había otros alumnos que tenían el mismo destino.  
Que horror, odio Herbologia - se quejaba Pansy que venía tomanda del brazo de Zabini- tener que ver plantas extrañas lo considero innecesario.  
Y lo mejor de todo es que la clase la compartimos con los Gryffindor- dijo Draco con ironía.  
Ah sí, nada podría ser mejor que eso- exclamó Theodore con gran sarcasmo.  
Me resulta insoportable tener que lidiar con ellos en la semana- dijo Dapyne- ¿tu que opinas Astoria?  
Que nuestro horario no puede estar peor- contestó Astoria que venía entre Theodore y Draco  
¿Peor? Acaso no vieron que los Hufflepuff están en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con nosotros- preguntó un molesto Blaise.  
Te agradezco que lo recuerdes Blaise- contestó Astoria irónicamente.  
Un placer Astoria- dijo Blaise divertido.  
Los seis Slytherins llegaron al invernadero con aires de grandeza.

Olvidaba que tenemos esta clase con estas serpientes - gruño Ron mirando con mala cara a los Slytherins  
No creas que a nosotros nos complace Weasley - dijo Draco que pasaba por su lado en ese momento- tener que convivir con ustedes es desagradable  
Callate Malfoy- dijo Harry mirándolo con molestia  
El que que se debe callar eres tú Potter-replicó Blaise  
¿Quién lo dice? ¿tú? Ja, por que no lo intentas - dijo Harry que ese momento se encontraba frente a Zabini dispuesto a responder cualquier agresión.  
Ya chicos, vámonos,saben que razonar con ellos es como razonar con bestias - les dijo Hermione.  
Estúpida sangre sucia- grito Pansy que se aproximaba hacia ella pero Astoria la detuvo.  
Tranquila Pansy, no merece la pena perder puntos por algo tan...insignificante- Dijo Astoria mirando a los Gryffindors  
Vamos Draco hay que tomar nuestros lugares- mencionó Theodore.  
En ese momento llegó la profesor Sprout con una gran sonrisa dando indicaciones para empezar la clase. Todo transcurrió con normalidad a excepción de unas cuantas miradas cargadas de odio que mantenían los leones y las serpientes. La clase término y todos salieron hacia su próxima clase.  
Daphne,Pansy y Blaise tenían que ir adivinación por otro lado Draco, Theodore y Astoria se dirigían a Historia de la Magia.  
Pensé que todo ese embrollo con el probreton y Potter terminaría en hechizos volando por el invernadero- dijo Theodore algo divertido  
Son unos idiotas, ya les llegará la hora- sonrió Malfoy con malicia  
Ya Draco, basta de meterte en problemas recuerda que ahora eres prefecto - exclamó Astoria  
Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no puedo hacer unas cuantas cosas- dijo Draco  
Parece que tenemos suerte para encontrarnos a estos tres a cada rato- dijo Theodore señalando a las tres personas que se aproximaban  
Por el pasillo venían Harry, Ron y Hermione, en cuanto a los primeros dos vieron a los Slytherins se pusieron serios y los miraron con rencor.  
Las chicas se pusieron tensas, por su parte Astoria tomó del brazo a Draco dándole a entender que dejará pasar la oportunidad de molestar a los Gryffindor, lo único que quería era llegar a clase sin ningún inconveniente.  
Harry no vayan armarningún revuelo- le pidió Hermione a su amigo  
Ninguno dijo nada pero ambos pensaron lo mismo: ya habría oportunidad.  
Pero Ron que siempre hace las cosas sin pensar empujó con su hombro a Theodore muy bruscamente y todo se desató.  
¡Que te pasa idiota!- le gritó Theodore empujandolo conambas manos- fijate lo que haces  
Fijate tu- le reclamó Ron  
Calmate maldita comadreja- dijo Draco que se acercó a Ron con postura amenazante.  
Harry dejó a Hermione y se puso a lado de Ron, dos contra dos, que situación. Todo se estaba poniendo serio.  
Ah San Potter al rescate de Weasley -dijo Draco con burla - él probreton no puede librar sólo una pelea  
¡Estúpido hurón!- Ron sacó su varita- _¡Flipendo!_  
Draco esquivo ágilmente el hechizo y respondió a este.  
Ja, de verdad crees que tu eres mejor - le expresó Draco- _¡_ Expulso!  
Ron no pudo parar el hechizo ya que Draco lo había lanzado rápidamente así que salió volando por los aires. Theodore le lanzó un hechizo a Harry pero este lo bloqueo y le lanzó uno haciendo que Nott quedará petrificado.  
Solo tu y yo Potter- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa cargada de desdén  
Lo estaba esperando Malfoy- contestó Harry con la varita en alto  
Hermione miraba todo sin poder creerlo, en que momento todo se había salido de control. Ron estaba tratando de pararse de esa fuerte caída, Nott estaba en piso petrificado y Astoria se acercaba a él para ayudarlo.  
 _¡Finite Incantatem!_ \- pronunció Astoria apuntando con su varita a Theodore, este se levantó algo aturdido- Ay Theodore por que siempre hay que pasar por esto  
Ron en ese momento logró ponerse de pie y vio que Nott tenía intensiones de volver a la pelea así que le lanzó un hechizo,  
 _Flipendo_ -exclamó Ron, pero al parecer su punteria fallo gracias a las caída, sin quererlo su hechizo hizó que Astoria callera de espaldas al suelo.  
Draco se dio cuenta de esto y realmente se preocupó le lanzó un hechizo a Harry y se acercó a Ron para propinarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Harry pronto se recuperó del hechizo y noto lo que había hecho su amigo,se sintió mal ella no se había metido en la pelea y había sido atacada.  
¡Astoria!- Theodore salió corriendo en dirección a su amiga- ¿te encuentras bien?  
No, me duele mucho la muñeca -explicó con expresión de dolor  
Draco llegó hasta donde estaban ellos.  
Vamos a la enfermería Astoria-le dijo Draco- deben de revisarte  
Tu estúpida comadreja, vas a pagar por esto- Theodore se acercaba a Ron con intención de pelear con el a la forma muggle.  
¡Ron basta! En cualquier momente llegará un profesor- le dijo Hermione  
Ron hizó caso y se alejó, se puso a lado de Hermione y junto con Harry abandonaron el pasillo pero no sin antes escuchar la voz de Malfoy.  
Te vas a repetir probreton- grito Malfoy con enojo  
Theodore y Draco ayudaron Astoria a pararse y la acompañaron a la enfermería.  
Estará bien señorita Greengrass, sólo fue una pequeña lesión - le explicó madame Pomfrey - tome está poción y se sentirá mejor  
De acuerdo, gracias- dijo Astoria- ya vámonos chicos  
¿Aún te duele?- le preguntó Theodore con preocupación  
Levemente, la poción ya está haciendo efecto- contestó Astoria que venía del brazo de Draco  
Me voy a encargar de ese idiota-dijo Draco con molestia- esto no se queda así  
Yo me encargare de él, no necesito que ustedes lo golpeen-replicó Astoria  
Pequeña Astoria, mejor quedate tranquila - le dijo Theodore desacomodandole cariñosamente el cabello.  
-...-

¡Ron como pudiste hacerle eso!- decía Harry mientras llegaban a la sala común de Gryffindor  
Yo no quería herir a Greengrass, el hechizo era para Nott- dijo Ron  
Espero que no se haya lastimado gravemente- expresó Hermione con angustia.  
Espero este bien- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón  
Ok, estuvo mal pero no se preocupen tanto por ella, acaso piensan que ellos estarían sintiéndose mal si hubieran herido a Hermione- exclamó Ron  
Aún así, creo que ella no se merecía ese golpe- dijo Harry  
Ahora Ron ten cuidado con Malfoy y Nott, no se van a quedar tranquilos están muy molestos- razonó Hermione  
No les tengo miedo- dijo Ron- y le regresaré lo que hagan  
Creo que lo mejor es ir a comer para después ir a clases- mencionó Harry  
Si vamos- dijo Hermione


	3. Situaciones II

_POV Astoria_

Finalmente conseguí que Draco y Theo fueran a su siguiente clase, madame Pomfrey me dio un permiso especial para tomarme um descanso así que no asistí adivinación, la poción ya había hecho un efecto total así que mi muñeca estaba mejor. Estúpido Weasley que se ha creído el para atacarme a mi, pensaré en algo para que aprenda la lección. Caminé por el pasillo que llevaba al la clase de Aritmancia aún quedaban 10 minutos para que la clase empezará pero quería encontrar un buen lugar.  
Señorita Greengrass- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, di media vuelta para ver a la persona  
Profesor Dumbledore - conteste a modo de saludo  
Sería tan amable de decirle al joven Malfoy que es de gran importancia que este en la cena de esta noche, no puedo faltar- dijo el director  
Se lo haré saber en cuanto lo vea- respondí asintiendo con la cabeza  
Gracias, no le quitó más su tiempo Señorita Greengrass - él anciano con gafas de media luna pasó por mi lado y continuó su camino.  
Entre al aula estaba vacía pero al poco rato llegó otra persona pude reconocerla inmediatamente. Granger se sentó dos asientos delante de mí, pude observar que sacó un libro. Su presencia no me molesta pero me recuerda a su amigo el pelirrojo que tan mal rato me hizó pasar y en ese momento mis pensamientos se desvían a otra persona; Potter. Ya no me interesa en absoluto, es más nunca me interesó solo reconocí que tiene lindos ojos. Pareciera que mi mente tiene poder magnético puesto que apareció en el aula.  
Hermione, te traje tu libro, al parecer los intercambiamos sin querer- entró y le puso su libro en la mesa  
Oh gracias Harry, puedes creer que ni siquiera lo había notado jaja - dijo ella sonriendole  
¿Tu siendo distraída? Vaya eso si que es algo nuevo- comentó el tono de broma -bueno Herms ya me voy, nos vemos en la cena  
Levanté la mirada y pude darme cuenta que me miró pero siguió andando, tal vez entre él y Granger haya algo, cosa sin importancia.  
Poco a poco llegaron los demás estudiantes y comenzó la clase, el tiempo se fue rápido y la profesora Vector nos dejó salir 5 minutos antes. Caminé rumbo hacia las mazmorras.  
 _Serpiente_ _plateada_ \- dije la contraseña y se hizó visible el camino para llegar a la sala común. Había algunos compañeros sentandos y platicando entre ellos, identifique a Draco y me acerque a él- Draco, Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que debes estar en la cena, al parecer es algo importante.  
Ahora eres su lechuza Astoria- dijo riendo  
Ja ja que gracioso eres Malfoy- le respondí con tono de ironía  
Jajaja tranquila pequeña Greengrass - dijo parandose del sofá y caminando hacía mi- por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues?  
Estoy bien Draco, eso ya pasó- le dije tranquilamente, podrán decir que Draco es un Cabrón arrogante que no le importa nadie pero eso lo dicen por que no lo conocen como yo, aún que no niego que su ego no tiene límite.  
Sabes que no tenía intención se comenzar esa pelea- explicó Draco, era su forma de disculparse  
Lo sé- puse mi mano sobre su brazo a señal de que no lo culpaba de nada- vamos al comedor  
Los seis nos dirigimos a cenar, nos sentamos en la mesa y el director dijo que daría un anunció.  
 _Fin POV Astoria_

 _POV Hermione_

 __Estaba escuchando como los chicos platicaban sobre Quidditch hasta que le director pidió que prestaramos atención.  
Buenas noches alumnos, por retrasos en el acondicionamiento de la torre de premios anuales no había podido decirles quienes iban a tener el privilegio de estar ahí- el director continuó- bien, felicitemos a la señorita Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor y al joven Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, los nuevos premios anuales.

Me quedé sorprendida pensé que sería Harry quien ocupará este puesto, la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió y me felicitaban.  
Muchas felicidades Herms- me dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa  
Me alegro por tu amiga- exclamó Ginny que se encontraba sentada al lado de Harry  
Lástima que tendrás que vivir en la torre con el hurón- dijo Ron  
Si al parecer no todo es perfecto- conteste con una mueca de disgusto. No me imagino tener que estar con Malfoy en un mismo lugar, es una elitista arrogante.  
Les pido a los ya mencionados premios anuales y a los prefectos de las casas que se queden al final de la cena para que les de indicaciones- dijo el director  
Comimos y seguimos platicando.  
Chicos los veo después, nos tenemos que quedar- le dije parandome de la mesa al igual que Ron  
Bien, nos vemos en la sala común- dijo Ginny  
Adiós chicos - se despidió Harry.

Llegue hasta dónde estaban los demás prefectos, al notar que ya estábamos todos el director habló.  
Como saben está semana empiezan las rondas nocturnas, por lo tanto elaboré una lista:

 _Hermione Granger - Draco Malfoy_

 _Ron Weasley - Pansy Parkinson_

 _Anthony Goldstein- Hannah Abbott_

 _Padma Patil - Ernie Macmillan_

Espero que no se presente ningún inconveniente, mañana empiezan sus rondas, pueden retirarse - finalizó Dumbledore - desde mañana los premios anuales pueden ocupar la torre

Tener que vivir con la rata de biblioteca, no puede haber algo peor- dijo Malfoy con amargura  
No pienses que para mi resulta mejor Malfoy - le respondí con molestia  
Nos miramos con odio pero ya ni dijimos más, Parkinson y él se fueron hacia las mazmorras y Ron y yo a la torre de Gryffindor. Esto si que sería difícil.


	4. Capitulo IV

POV Harry

Vaya, me siento extraño, pensé que lo mío con Ginny ya era cosa del pasado para ambos pero después del beso de anoche no puedo estar muy seguro. Fue un acuerdo de los dos que la relación terminará pero ahora las cosas se complican, lo mejor será hablar con ella para aclarar todo, antes de que Ron se entere y piense que quiero jugar con los sentimientos de su hermana.

Hola Harry- esa voz es inconfundible

Hola Luna, ¿Cómo estás?- le digo con unasonrisa

Excelente,los nargles no han escondido mis pertenencias - respondió con entusiasmado, trato de no parecer extrañado con su respuesta - ¿y tu Harry?

Todo bien- contestó mientras sacó mi pergamino- tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a pociones, cuidate Luna

Claro, adiós Harry- termina de decir esto último y se va dando pequeños saltos lo que me causa gracia

Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la mazmorra No.5, ya estaban casi todos pero la clase aún no daba inicio.

¿Puedo pasar, Profesor? - preferí preguntar antes de entrar

Oh por supuesto pase Señor Potter - contestó el Profesor Slughorn - llega justo a tiempo, bien como ya estamos todos le diré de que va a tratar nuestro proyecto. La próxima clase en la puerta estará una lista dónde podrán ver la persona con la que trabajarán, les aviso que no habrá cambios, el proyecto consiste en dos partes: investigación y elaboración; por pareja les tocará una poción al azar y les informo que esto equivale un 60% de su calificación y el 40% restante saldrá de las pociones elaboradas en clase, ¿alguna pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada así que el profesor continuó.

Bien, en la pizarra está la poción que harán hoy, pueden empezar a trabajar, recuerden que todos los ingredientes que necesitan está en el estante- terminó de decir el profesor

Hermione fue la primera en empezar a traer los ingredientes y encender su caldero, los demás apenas empezábamos a leer las instrucciones.

¿Cómo vas Harry?- me pregunto Ron

Bien, supongo - conteste mientras añadía los ingredientes al caldero- ¿y tú?

Igual…si…muy bien- dijo Ron pero su voz no sonaba muy convencida

Creo que debes mover un poco tu poción Ron- dije divertido ya que al parecer su poción no iba tan bien

Pss Pss... Hermione- susurro Ron

¿Qué? - contestó ella sin despegar la mirada de su poción

¿Crees que voy bien?- le preguntó Ron

Mmm se supone que el elixir para inducir euforia no debe tener una consistencia espesa - respondió Hermione mirando insegura la poción de Ron

Tal vez debas añadir más semillas de ricino - le dije a Ron viendo mi libro de pociones avanzadas

Si eso creo, iré por más - Ron se dirigió al estante de ingredientes, regreso al poco rato añadió las semillas pero su poción en lugar de mejorar empeoró y explotó lanzado líquido al rostro de Ron haciendo que pequeñas protuberancias aparecieran mientras todos los de Slytherin se reían.

¡Señor Weasley! ¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó el profesor Slughorn mirando con sorpresa todo el desastre

Yo...no lo sé...- respondió Ron mientras se rascaba la cara

¿Profesor puedo acompañarlo a la enfermería?, mi poción ya está lista- dije mientras ponía en un frasco lo que ya había hecho

Eh si vayan- respondió el profesor

Ron tomó sus cosas y nos disponíamos a salir por la puerta cuando ambos escuchamos una voz.

Más cuidado para la próxima Weasley- dijo una chica castaña que puede reconocer como Astoria Greengrass, sonrió como cualquier Slytherin lo haría después de hacer algo no tan bueno. La miré analizando lo que había dicho y ella levantó una ceja al parecer retándome a descubrirlo.

Fin POV Harry

POV Draco

Mi poción había quedado perfecta, sólo algunas hojas de menta y listo, ¡ja! y pensar que esto lo consideraban avanzado. Vi que Granger ya estaba poniendo su poción en un frasco, tenía que ser la sabelotodo, será divertido hacerle la vida imposible en la torre de premios anuales. Vi que Astoria guardaba un frasco en su túnica y se dirigía al estante de ingredientes, al poco tiempo regreso con una mirada que yo conocía muy bien.

¿Quieres ver algo entretenido?-me pregunto mientras ponía en un frasco su poción de un color amarillo, al parecer la pequeña Greengrass como me gusta llamarle es buena en pociones

¿Qué tienes en mente?- le dije mirándola con suspicacia

Sólo mira a Weasley - dijo ella señalando disimuladamente a la comadreja

En cuanto mire hacia donde estaba, ocurrió una pequeña pero desastrosa explosión que dejo a Weasley con extraños granos en el rostro, esto sí que me había puesto de buen humor. San Potter como siempre queriendo ser el héroe se ofreció a llevar a la comadreja a la enfermería.

Más cuidado para la próxima Weasley- dijo Astoria, así que esa es su pequeña venganza

Todos regresen a su poción y los que ya acabaron se pueden retirar - aviso el profesor

¿Draco nos vamos?- dijo Pansy que estaba con Blaise y Theo

Si hay que irnos- respondí y salimos para ir a nuestra siguiente clase, transformaciones. Mientras caminábamos me puse a pensar en la carta que había recibido de mi padre, la guerra era inevitable y no había otra opción más que apoyar al Señor Tenebroso, pero digamos que esto siempre lo supe, soy un Malfoy y tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué ocurre Draco?- me pregunto Astoria que venía tomada del brazo de Theo y al lado mío

Nada Astoria- respondí secamente, ella entendió que no quería hablar y ya no preguntó más.

Les dije que no iría a la clase de transformaciones, que nos veíamos para comer.

Caminé un poco para poder llegar a la torre de premios anuales, era la primera vez que entraba, según Dumbledore mis pertenencias ya se encontraban ahí. Dije la contraseña y entre, bueno no estaba tan mal; la sala era espaciosa, había una chimenea, una pequeña mesa en el centro y hubo algo que realmente le quitó el buen gusto a este lugar, el cuadro de un león emblema de los Gryffindor y había uno de Slytherin por lo menos esto le da más clase. Subí las escaleras al fondo había dos puertas, supongo que son las habitaciones entre a la que tenía la serpiente plateada, era un poco más grande que la de mi antigua habitación y todas mis cosas ya estaban ahí. Me sentía cansado así que decidí dormir. Al poco rato me desperté, ese estúpido sueño que no me deja dormir. Siempre es el mismo. Una voz que me dice que lo haga o mi madre morirá, de mi varita sale una luz verde que impacta contra una persona. Todo esto es ridículo pase mis vacaciones con Tía Bella instruyéndome y vimos casi todo tipo de maldiciones, excepto una, ella dijo que esa la aprendería yo solo. Baje por las escaleras ya tenía hambre y quería distraerme un rato, estaba por salir cuando apareció por la puerta una enorme cabellera castaña.

¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Granger con un tono de molestia

Por si no lo sabes Granger está también es mi torre y puedo entrar cuando quiera- le dije con indiferencia

Hablando de eso, ya que compartiremos está torre habrá algunas reglas para los dos- dijo ella con su habitual tono mandón

¿Reglas?¿Que te hace pensar que yo seguiré tus reglas impura?-le dije con enojo, que se cree Granger para querer mandarme

Mira hurón, yo quiero llevar la fiesta en paz y te digo que no quiero que estés metiendo a tus conquistas aquí y que respetes mi privacidad- espetó Granger con los ojos brillando por la furia

No te pongas celosa por mis conquistas ratón de biblioteca- le dije con una sonrisa burlona

¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? Eso me tiene sin cuidado, yo lo único que quiero es que respetes la torre- exclamó acercándose con porte amenazante hacia mi

Puedes estar tranquila Granger, yo soy una caballero a diferencia de tu amigo Weasley- le dije recordando lo que la comadreja había hecho

¿Tu un caballero? No me hagas reír Malfoy- dijo con ironía

Claro que lo soy, yo no le lanzaría ninguna maldición a una chica-le dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, Granger no es del todo fea, si no fuera por ese cabello, el uniforme que es dos tallas más grande y claro, que es una impura, podría ser hasta atractiva

Si no mal recuerdo en 5to año me atacaste Malfoy, no presumas de caballero- dijo con enojo

Ese es el punto Granger, dije que no atacaría a una chica pero no es mi problema que no parezcas una- le respondí burlonamente

Sus enormes ojos marrones se abrieron para después fulminarme con la mirada, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y pude ver que sus manos se transformaron en puños.

No me importa parecer o no una chica por lo menos no tengo que comprar mis puesto en el equipo de Quidditch o el de premio anual- grito Granger, esto si que me molesto

Mira estúpida sangre sucia, yo estoy en esos puestos porque soy el mejor en lo que hago, así que cierra la maldita boca- le conteste tomándola por el brazo fuertemente y después salí rápidamente de ahí antes de lanzarle un crucio.

Llegué a la mesa, el banquete ya había empezado, pude ver que todas las chicas parecían emocionadas.

Draco, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? Te perdiste el anuncio- dijo Daphne emocionada, y ahora que rayos pasa

¿Qué anuncio?- le pregunté mientras me servía jugo de uva

¡Habrá un baile!- exclamó Pansy - al parecer el de bienvenida se retrasó y lo harán la próxima semana

¿Y eso las tienes tan emocionadas?- Pregunté intentando comprender por qué les gustan tanto estos bailes

Ay Draco no seas aburrido- dijo Astoria que leía lo que parecía ser la revista de Corazón de Bruja - mejor piensa a que chica llevarás

Decidiré a la afortunada en el transcurso de los días- dije sonriendo había muchas chicas lindas en Hogwarts, tal vez alguna chica de Slytherin o Ravenclaw, creo que son las más aceptables.

Creo que invitare a Georgina - dijo Blaise- o podría ser Susan ¿y tú Theo?

No lo sé, posiblemente ni vaya - dijo Theodore con indiferencia mirando su plato de comida

Oh vamos Theo, tienes que ir- dijo Daphne

Tal vez, ya veré - contesto este

Cuando la cena terminó todos se fueron llegando poco a poco, Theo se adelantó, Pansy, Blaise y Daphne se fueron después, yo me quede con Astoria que escribía algo sobre un pergamino .

¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- le pregunte parándome dispuesto a irme.

No, yo también me retiro, por cierto Draco, espero que mañana podamos hablar- dijo ella con una expresión seria

¿Sobre qué?- ya tenía una idea de lo que quería preguntarme

Tu bien sabes de que, mañana nos vemos- salió por la puerta y la perdí de vista en cuanto giro a la derecha.

Fin POV Draco


End file.
